Although technology of electronic communication and internet is highly developed, some electronic products are still short in application. For example, a mobile phone functions in e-mailing, downloading pictures or rings from a web page server, or the like; however, a user cannot be directly connected to the web page server by using the mobile phone, instead, a computer device is necessarily used to establish the connection via the internet to the web page server.
Moreover, with development of rapid information transmission, people are allowed to inquire desired information, browse news and send messages in real time by using a computer via a network; this therefore provides people with much convenience in data communication. However, in the case of no computer or network available, information retrieval and data transmission cannot be immediately performed.
Therefore, how to make a user obtain required information and publish data in real time is a critical problem to solve.